


The Futa Porn Party Trap, Pt. 2 (FF4F)

by Scriptdoctornick



Series: The Futa Porn Party Trap (FF4F) [2]
Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriptdoctornick/pseuds/Scriptdoctornick
Summary: [FF4F] The Futa Porn Party Trap, Pt. 2 [Script Offer] [Sequel] [FDom] Your 2 new [Futa] friends return to fuck you after the party while their roommates watch on live feed [Oral] [Anal] [DP][Restraints] [Forced Alcohol] [Name-Calling] [Light Degradation] mentions of [Rape] but really it’s [Consensual] a tiny bit of [Aftercare]Synopsis: As promised at the end of Pt 2., Nikki and Rebecca return to Rebecca’s bedroom once the party ends, ready, willing, and totally excited to fuck the listener senseless since she’s stuck around for just that. And while they did mention in Pt. 1 that there’s a camera hidden somewhere in the room, it somehow slips their mind to remind her of that now—and curiously enough, once they get started, the distant cheering of their roommates downstairs seems to match the action upstairs a little too closely to be coincidence ... This is, after all, a porn party.
Series: The Futa Porn Party Trap (FF4F) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205222





	The Futa Porn Party Trap, Pt. 2 (FF4F)

**Author's Note:**

> Key:
> 
> [Directions]
> 
> {Sound effects, some optional}

[Muffled drunken laughter and distant chatter from five or more girls slowly drawing closer, but still fairly distant]

Nikki: [Distant and muffled:] “Good night!”

[Three or more female voices responding, more distant and muffled:] “Night!” ... “Night! ... “Good night, Becks!”

Rebecca: [Less distant and muffled, with the same intonation as “Good night, Becks:”] “Fuck you, Dawn!”

[Three or more girls laughing, more distant and muffled:] 

{Sound effects: multiple doors opening and closing, distant and muffled}

{Sound effect: stairs creaking from two people ascending, distant and muffled but growing less so}

[Slight pause]

{Sound effect: door opening}

Rebecca: “Well well well.”

Nikki: “Look who’s still here! Aw, did we keep you waiting for so very, very long?”

Rebecca: “We have good news for you, pretty girl. Don’t we, Nikki?”

Nikki: “That’s right we do! The party’s over!”

Rebecca: “Which means our private party is just getting started.”

Nikki: “Just look how excited that makes her!” [Laughing] “It’s almost kind of pathetic.”

Rebecca: “I don’t know about *almost.*”

Nikki: “Aw, but just think of how long she must have been dreaming of a night like this. Playing with her little clitty in bed ... fantasizing about meeting another hot girl with big tits, only with a real live cock made of flesh and blood ... and then she meets not one but *two* of us! And we just immediately have our way with that pretty mouth of hers and promise to do it all over again!”

Rebecca: “Hmm. I guess you make a good point. I suppose we can forgive her a little ... exuberance.”

Nikki: “*I* think we should encourage it. Isn’t that right, pretty girl? You want Nikki and Beckster to play with you some more? Hmm? You want us to fuck that little slut inside you all the way out into the open? Fuck you until you can’t think of yourself as anything but a total futa-cock-whore? Well then, show Nikki and Beckster how bad you want it. Come on. Uh uh uh, don’t you dare say a word. Beg with those pretty eyes of yours. Beg with those cute little whimpers. Beg on your fucking knees. Come on. Off the bed. On the floor. On your fucking knees, girl.”

{Sound effect: Liquid sloshing in a glass bottle as Nikki takes a swig of liquor}

Rebecca: [Speaking low in one ear as she squats beside listener:] “I suppose I should give you this one last chance to leave. Nikki’s usually the one with a conscience, but she’s been drinking. We both have. In fact, we’re both pretty smashed right now. Only when Nikki drinks, that conscience of hers just dissipates into nothing. It’s pretty much like Jekyll and Hyde with her.”

Nikki: [Snort-laughing] “Bekyll and Hyde!”

Rebecca: “Hey Nikki?”

Nikki: “Yeah, Becks?”

Rebecca: “Shut the fuck up and have another drink.”

Nikki: [Laughing] “Yes ma’am.”

{Sound effect: Liquid sloshing as Nikki takes another swig}

Rebecca: “So, here it is, girl. Your last chance to escape. There’s the door, right over there. All you have to do is stand up and walk out.”

Nikki: [Playfully pleading:] “Nooo! Stay with us.”

Rebecca: “You better think twice, girl. Because I can’t guarantee what she’s going to do to you if you stay. I can’t guarantee what we *won’t* do with you. You’re just such a pretty girl ... mmm ... all I can guarantee is that we’re both going to get really carried away once we start with you.”

Nikki: “I think that’s *exactly* what she wants.”

Rebecca: “I think you’re right. She hasn’t even glanced at that door. And she sure as fuck isn’t getting up to her feet.”

Nikki: “You know why that is, pretty girl? It’s because cocksuckers like you feel most at home on their knees. Isn’t that right?” [Laughing] “And she just fucking *nods* at me! Oh, you’re so fucking eager, aren’t you?”

Rebecca: [Whispering menacingly in same ear:] “So fucking pathetic.”

{Sound effect: liquid sloshing as Nikki takes another swig}

Nikki: “Seriously. What *wouldn’t* you do to earn some more playtime with these big fat cocks? Hmm?”

Rebecca: “Would you take a spanking from us?”

Nikki: [Laughing] “Oh *fuck* yeah.”

{Sound effect: Liquid sloshing as Nikki takes another swig}

{Sound effect: Bottle almost slamming on a surface as Nikki sets it down hard}

Rebecca: “Yeah? You would? Don’t worry, baby. You’ll feel just as home on all fours as you do on your knees. Let me just scoot behind you first, and just ... undo your fly, and ... okay, pretty girl. Get on all fours for us. Let me just *yank* these jeans down to your knees. Mmm, and now your pretty panties.” 

Nikki: [Clapping and laughing] “God, you’re getting me too hot for this, you bitch.”

Rebecca: “Good. Here, why don’t you come here and take one side, and I’ll take the other ... and ...”

(Optional) {Sound effects: shuffling noises underpinning the above as Nikki and Rebecca reposition to kneel on either side of listener’s ass}

Rebecca: “There. Now, remember, she has to earn what’s coming. So if you’re getting too worked up, Nikki, you just take it out on this sweet ass right here. Got it?”

Nikki: “Got it!”

Rebecca: “Good. Now, why don’t you kiss me? Let’s make her just listen to us making out behind her.”

[Soft, wet kiss between Nikki and Rebecca]

Nikki: “Mmm, maybe while we run our nails up and down her crack, like this?”

Rebecca: “Mm-hmm.”

[Another soft, wet kiss between Nikki and Rebecca]

Nikki: “And maybe just graze this cute puckered hole with one sharp nail, like ... this?”

Rebecca: “Uh-huh.”

[Nikki and Rebecca continue kissing, slowly and softly at first, then building up with more passion throughout the following, until indicated:]

Nikki: [Moaning lightly]

{Sound effect: slap on the ass from Nikki}

Rebecca: [Gasping and giggling]

{Sound effect: slap on the ass from Rebecca}

[Slight pause, then:]

{Sound effect: slap on the ass, slightly harder than before, from Nikki}

[Longer pause, then:]

{Sound effect: two slaps from Rebecca, each harder than before, timed: 1st slap ... 2nd slap.}

Nikki: [Giggling]

{Sound effect: three slaps from Nikki, timed: 1-2-3}

Rebecca: [Laughing]

{Sound effect: three slaps from Rebecca, each even harder than before, timed: 1 ... 2 ... 3}

{Sound effects: door opening and closing, muffled and distant, followed by another door opening, also muffled and distant}

[Brief moment of two girls talking downstairs, muffled and distant, too low to make out, quickly cut off by:]

{Sound effect: second door closing, muffled and distant}

Rebecca: [Speaking in between kissing:] “Sounds like ... somebody’s ... still up down there.”

Nikki: [Same:] “Think it’s ... us ... keeping .. them up?”

{Sound effect: five slaps ass from Nikki, timed: 1-2-3-4-5}

[Brief burst of two girls laughing loudly, muffled and distant]

Rebecca: [Speaking in between kisses:] “I don’t know ... Our little cocksucker has been ... pretty quiet ... so far.”

{Sound effect: three slaps from Rebecca, even louder than before, timed: 1 ... 2 ... 3}

{Sound effect: a third door opening downstairs, muffled and distant}

Nikki: [Speaking in between kisses:] “Think we can ... change that?”

{Sound effect: seven slaps from Nikki, timed: 1-2-3-4-5-6-7}

{Sound effect: light knocking on a door, muffled and distant}

{Sound effect: door opening, muffled and distant}

Girl’s Voice From Downstairs: [Muffled and distant, but distinct:] “Hey, come in! Quick!”

Rebecca: [Speaking in between kisses:] “I don’t know.”

(Optional) {Sound effect: door closing, muffled and distant}

Rebecca: [Speaking in between kisses:] “Maybe if you keep ... spanking ... while I ... reach down ... and just ... slip a finger ... up inside her ...”

Nikki: [Laughing] “That made some noise out of her.”

{Sound effect: slap on the ass from Nikki}

Nikki: [Breaking off from kissing:] “Fuck her harder.”

Rebecca: “What? Like this?”

(Optional) {Sound effects: sloppy wet sounds as Rebecca finger-fucks the listener faster and harder}

[Loud laughter from the girls downstairs, muffled and distant]

Nikki: “Fuck yeah! *Now* she’s making some noise. You just let it out, baby. It isn’t ...”

{Sound effect: slap on the ass}

Nikki: “ ... healthy ...”

{Sound effect: slap on the ass}

Nikki: “ ... to hold it in.”

{Sound effect: from here Nikki just keeps on spanking at her whim, building to a merciless crescendo to end when indicated}

Rebecca: “Would it help if I added another finger? Or maybe two?”

[Another burst of laughter from downstairs, muffled and distant]

Nikki: “Come on, baby. Cry out. Let us hear it. Let us hear how much it fucking hurts.”

Rebecca: “Come on, pretty girl. I know some sick part of you is enjoying this. I know it would be *so* awkward trying to scoot away with your jeans yanked down around your knees like that, but you’re not even trying to, are you?”

{Sound effect: Nikki’s spanking intensifies to its crescendo, with whatever improvised dialogue you like, then quits}

Nikki: “Mmm. So, what do you think? Has our little plaything earned some more playtime?”

Rebecca: “She’s earned something, alright. Now where did those cuffs end up?”

Nikki: “Uh ... Oh! Over there! See them poking out from under your pillow?”

Rebecca: “Oh yeah ... nice ... Oh, and just look at our pretty girl already putting her hands behind her back! Such a good girl.”

Nikki: [Laughing] “Jesus, what *wouldn’t* she let us do to her?”

Rebecca: “Let’s find out.”

(Optional) {Sound effect: cuffs rattling and then snicking into place}

Nikki: “What do you have in mind?”

Rebecca: “Well, I was just thinking that maybe we haven’t been the best hostesses.”

Nikki: “What do you mean?”

Rebecca: “I mean we left her all alone up here while we went downstairs and had a few drinks and mingled and flirted and partied with everyone else. And we never once came back up here to check on her. To see if we could get her anything. To see if she might like a drink.”

Nikki: “Oh. You’re right. I guess that *was* pretty negligent. I don’t think she was even here for very long before we found her. What have you had so far tonight, pretty girl? Just that one beer? Well, here. Open up.”

{Sound effect: liquid glugging as Nikki pours a shot’s worth from the bottle into listener’s mouth}

Rebecca: “There you go. Good girl. It’s strong, huh? It does have quite the kick. You just cough as much as you need to. Don’t worry. The first burn is always the worst. The next will go down smoother. You just open wide for Nikki again, and ...”

{Sound effect: liquid glugging as Nikki pours another shot’s worth}

Rebecca: “See? You’re not coughing half as bad now. Go on. Get your breath back. In through your nose. Out through your mouth. And now let me just keep this pretty mouth forced open for you, and ... bartender? Another round please?”

Nikki: “Sure. On the fucking house.”

{Sound effect: liquid glugging as Nikki pours much more than a shot’s worth}

Nikki: “Hey! Bad girl! No spitting up!”

Rebecca: [Whispering seethingly into one ear:] “That’s right, you little bitch. You swallow *whatever* the fuck we put in that mouth. You got it? Huh? Yeah? You do? Then open up, and we’ll try that again.”

{Sound effect: liquid glugging as Nikki pours even more than before}

Nikki: “Much better.”

Rebecca: “Once more.”

Nikki: “Hmm. Do you think that’s safe?”

Rebecca: “She only had the one beer.”

Nikki: “But how long has it been since she ate anything?”

Rebecca: “Well, it’s not our fault if she doesn’t know how to prep for a party. Come on.”

Nikki: “O-kay ...”

{Sound effect: liquid glugging as Nikki pours a little less than before.}

Rebecca: “Good girl.” [Whispering menacingly in one ear:] “I can’t wait to see all that hit you at once.”

Nikki: “Now what?”

Rebecca: “Now we get naked.”

Nikki: “Finally!”

{Sound effects: clothes ruffling as Nikki and Rebecca strip naked}

Nikki: [Laughing] “I think that booze is soaking into her brain.”

Rebecca: “Her eyes are sure soaking up the sight of us. Remember these bad boys, sweetheart? Remember them stuffing your mouth full? Uh uh uh, you stay still. You stay right where you are and watch us. We’re about to rape you all over again, sweetheart. So first we need to see the need in your eyes.”

Nikki: “Because we’re going to stuff more than that pretty little mouth this time.”

Rebecca: “Mmm, why don’t I play with yours ...” [Spits in her palm] “... and you play with mine?”

Nikki: “Mmm, let’s.” [Licks her palm]

[Nikki and Rebecca kiss some more, softly and wetly, while teasing each other’s cocks, breathing more heavily and occasionally gasping]

Nikki: [Breaking off from kissing and laughing quietly and distractedly] “Huh. She’s, like, totally mesmerized.”

Rebecca: “She’s, like, totally wasted.”

Nikki: “Let’s inch a bit closer.”

Rebecca: “There. Got a better view now, pretty girl? See these two big cocks leaking for you?”

Nikki: “We’re getting so messy.”

Rebecca: “Good thing we have a napkin.” 

{ASMR effect: Rebecca smearing her hand over listener’s face}

[Another burst of laughter from the girls downstairs, muffled and distant]

Rebecca: “See?”

Nikki: “Oh, but I need that lube!”

Rebecca: “No worries. Here, girl. Spit in my hand.”

[Short pause]

Rebecca: “Good girl.”

Nikki: “Me too!”

{ASMR effect: Nikki smearing her hand over listener’s face}

Nikki: “Now spit!”

Rebecca: “Come here. Let’s show her some tongue.”

[Nikki and Rebecca continue kissing, noisily and with more passion, while jerking each other off, breathing heavily and gasping with pleasure more frequently]

(Optional) {Sound effects: very wet stroking sounds from both girls}

Nikki: [Breaking off from kissing] “Fuck, babe. I don’t know how much more of this I can take.”

Rebecca: “Aw, but we promised her we’d take our time with her this time around.”

(Optional) {Sound effects: stroking sounds from Rebecca pick up the pace as she pumps faster, while Nikki slacks off and then stops altogether}

Nikki: [Breathing faster and more heavily, panting and almost grunting:] “Fuck ... fuck ... oh, fuck that shit. If the little ... bitch wants more, she can ... she can ... come back ... for more.”

{Sound effects: Rebecca’s stroking picks up the pace even more}

Rebecca: “You still want her sweet perky ass? You did call dibs.”

Nikki: [Panting and almost squealing] “I don’t care what fucking hole ... oh you fucking bitch, you have to stop, you have to stop or I’m going to cum right now ...”

[Stroking sounds cease abruptly]

Rebecca: “Give me some more lube, girl. Come on. Spit. *Again.* Come on. Work up more saliva and give me some more lube .... Good girl.”

(Optional) {Sound effects: Rebecca stroking Nikki again, slower at first, but quickly building back up through the following:}

Nikki: [Panting, moaning, squealing, whimpering through the following]

Rebecca: “That’s what you want, isn’t it, girl. That’s what you stuck around for. These massive fucking cocks tearing every hole apart. You’d come back here for that, wouldn’t you? If Nikki loses control right now and just blows another load all over your face, you’d come crawling back tomorrow to offer yourself up again. Wouldn’t you? Wouldn’t you? Of course you would. You want to prove it? You want me to work her right up to the edge so she can’t handle it anymore and just shoots another load of hot sticky cum all over that pretty face?”

Girl’s Voice From Downstairs: [Muffled and distant, but distinctly yelling:] “Do it!”

Nikki: [Pleading:] “No! No! *Please.* You have to stop.”

[Stroking sounds cease abruptly]

Rebecca: [Laughing] “Well, I guess we did make a promise. So now you have to calm yourself down a bit, Nikki.”

Nikki: [Panting and recovering:] “You evil fucking bitch.”

Rebecca: [Tsking] “You just work on getting your composure back. Here, why don’t you scoot her around so she’s facing the bed, and then just take a knee behind her while I look for where that key ended up. I don’t think she’ll scamper off if we unlock her.”

(Optional) {Sound effects: listener and Nikki shuffling around into new positions}

(Optional) {Sound effects: Rebecca rummaging around the room for the cuffs’ key}

Nikki: [Still recovering, speaking low in one ear:] “Goddamn, girl. This is the best night of my life. Thanks for coming here tonight. Thanks for *staying* here tonight. I mean it, baby. I’ve been beating myself off almost every single night dreaming about a night like this.” [Starts kissing listener’s neck as she continues:] “About a girl like you, who’s just so *excited* to meet a girl like me. Like us. Believe me, meeting Rebecca was a godsend, but I’ve been looking for a girl like you for *so,* so long. Can’t you *feel* how much I mean that? Hmm? Feel my cock rising up against your crack? What if I just ... *flex* that muscle a little and make it bop up and down? Hmm? You like it when my cock gives you little love-taps right up on your taint? Here, let me reach around and play with that pretty clitty. If you’re a good girl, maybe we’ll get you off, too.”

Rebecca: “Fuck. Do you have *any* idea what we did with that key?”

Nikki: [Laughing] “Uh uh. And frankly, I don’t give a shit. I don’t think she does either. Hmm? Do you, girl? Wouldn’t it be kind of nice to just stay like this forever? Bound up and ready to be used like this? Could you live with that? Do you *dream* of that? Maybe we can make some space for you in the basement. Maybe we can fit you with a collar and hook you up over the pipes with a little chain-and-pulley system. We can haul you up and choke you on your tippy toes just to make us laugh. And then just drop you to your knees when it’s time for you to do your job and just fucking *take* it ...”

Rebecca: “Found it!”

Nikki: “Aw. I almost had myself convinced we had a cock-slave for life. Here, I’ll take that.” [Whispering seductively in one ear as she takes the key and unlocks the cuffs:] “Have you noticed how we still haven’t asked you for your name, girl? Is it kind of hot knowing how little that matters to us? You’d answer to Cock-Slave, wouldn’t you?”

Rebecca: “She sure as fuck answers to Cocksucker.”

Nikki: “Make room for the Beckster. Scoot back a bit and give her space to sit right on the edge of that bed in front of you, and ... Oh my. She just fucking went for it!”

[Cheers from the girls downstairs, muffled and distant]

Rebecca: “There you go, pretty girl. Were you starved for that cock?”

Nikki: “Remember, answer her. Moan uh-huh around that cock ... Good girl.”

Rebecca: [Laughing] “Slow down, girl! You wanted this to last, didn’t you?”

Nikki: “She just can’t help it, the greedy little bitch.”

Rebecca: “How are *you* doing over there? Think you can handle that ass?”

Nikki: [Laughing] “I think it’s time to find out. Hand me that lube? Mmm ...”

(Optional) {Sound effect: some very excessive squirts of lube from a squeeze bottle}

Nikki: “Okay, pretty girl. It’s time. You ready for this? Feel me poking up against your hole? Hmm? Want me to push in a little bit? Mmm ... *fuck* yes. You feel that in you? The tip of my cock? Mmm, you’re so fucking tight. You just keep bobbing up and down on Becky’s cock like that while I keep pushing in.”

Rebecca: “Don’t fight it, baby. Don’t clench up. Just push out. Good girl. Feel her hands on your hips? Just let them guide you. Just push back against her and enjoy how amazing it feels to have your ass filled with cock.”

Nikki: “Good girl. Keep backing that ass up. We’re almost halfway there.”

Rebecca: “Mmm, yes. Whimper like that some more. That feels so fucking good on my cock. Come on, pretty girl. Take me deeper. Take me as deep inside that throat as you’re taking it up the ass.”

Girl’s Voice From Downstairs: [Muffled and distant, but distinctly yelling:] “Come on! Fuck the shit out of that ass!”

2nd Girl’s Voice From Downstairs: [Muffled and distant, but distinctly yelling:] “But not really!”

[Burst of laughter from the girls downstairs, muffled and distant]

Nikki: “Mmm, I think they’re right. Time to start fucking you, pretty girl. Just halfway in to start. I’m just going to tease this tight ass open. In and out, nice and soft. You like it, don’t you?”

Rebecca: [Mockingly mimicking listener’s response:] “Mm-hmm.”

Nikki: “Do you think she’s figured out what’s going on?”

Rebecca: “I don’t know. Did you forget all about that cam in here, pretty girl?”

Nikki: “This is a porn party, after all.”

Rebecca: “It wouldn’t be on-theme if we weren’t filming this.”

Nikki: “And it wouldn’t be porn if someone else wasn’t watching.”

Rebecca: “Our roomies downstairs are taking care of that.”

[Burst of cheering from the girls downstairs, muffled and distant]

Nikki: “Do you mind much, pretty girl?”

Rebecca: “Look up at me. Let me see your face. Let the girls see your face. Let them see how happy you are. How pretty you are. How delighted you are to be seen as the cock-hungry whore you are.”

Girl’s Voice From Downstairs: [Muffled and distant, but distinctly yelling:] “Pick it up already!”

[From here on out, improvise more cheers, laughter, and shout-outs from the girls downstairs wherever it feels right]

Rebecca: “Uh-uh. Don’t listen to that. You listen to me. Just stare back at me and show me how much you love this. You’re doing such a good job. That feels so good, the way you’re squeezing my dick. The way you’re sucking my tip. Keep going. Keep going.”

Nikki: “Mmm, she’s loosening up some. I think she can take it a little faster. How’s this, girl? Does this feel good? Yeah?”

Rebecca: “I wish you could see this, baby. The absolute fucking joy in her eyes right now. The disbelief.”

Nikki: “I can hear her grunting. Does that feel good on your cock?”

Rebecca: “Hmm, I can’t really feel it. She’s still just working my tip. Maybe if we go deeper. You ready for that, baby? One more time. You take me just as deep in your throat as you’re taking Nikki. Here, I’ll hold your pretty head down to help you.”

Nikki: “Ready?”

Rebecca: “One ...”

Nikki: “Two ...”

Rebecca: “Three!”

Nikki: [Grunting]

[Burst of laughter and cheering from the girls downstairs]

[Nikki and Rebecca both laughing]

Rebecca: “Just hold it in there!”

Nikki: “You too! Just look at her *squirm.*”

Rebecca: “Wait till she really starts bucking.”

Nikki: “Aw, tapping out already, pretty girl? You need me to pull out a bit? Okay ...”

Rebecca: “There you go, baby. Drink in that air. No. *No!* Don’t turn your head away. Get that cock back in your mouth. We’re going to try that again. Ready?”

Nikki: “Ready.”

Rebecca: “Again!” 

Nikki: [Gasping with pleasure as she slams home again]

Rebecca: “Good girl. You can take it. You can take it. I feel you tapping out, but you can take it. I believe in you. Nikki, can you reach that bottle without pulling out?”

Nikki: [Straining] “I ... think so ...”

{Sound effect: liquid sloshing as Nikki passes the bottle, then more sloshing as Rebecca takes a swig}

Rebecca: [Swallowing] “Ah. Okay. Release. You just fuck her as you please.”

Nikki: [Grunting and gasping and groaning with pleasure as she fucks the listener with increasing abandon, with any improvised dialogue you like]

(Optional) {Sound effect: flesh slapping on flesh to match Nikki’s actions]

Rebecca: “Here you go, baby. Open that mouth. You deserve a drink.”

{Sound effect: liquid glugging as Rebecca pours a couple shots’ worth into listener’s mouth}

Rebecca: “There you go. Good girl. You just take a moment to enjoy that cock in your ass. You just take a breather and relish getting fucked up the ass. It just feels better and better with every thrust, doesn’t it? I love anal. The pain at first, and then, mmm, all that *pleasure,* and that sense of pride of overcoming that barrier. That sense of *accomplishment,* knowing that you’re taking it up the ass like a slut and loving every fucking minute of it. It’s the same with deepthroating. Trust me, I’m going to get you there. Here, have another drink.”

{Sound effect: liquid glugging as Rebecca pours another couple shots’ worth into listener’s mouth}

Rebecca: “Good girl. Such a pretty girl. It’s such a lovely sight, seeing you spit-roasted. Here you go. Take my cock. Do your thing. That’s right. Take it deep. Get yourself ready. Get yourself used to it deep in your throat. You’re going to take it all the way in again in just a moment, and I’m going to pin that pretty head down until you’ve had enough. I’ll tell you when. I want you to enjoy it. I want you to be ready. Okay? One ... two ...” [Grunting] “There you go. Fucking take it.”

Nikki: [Panting breathlessly and grunting:] “That’s right. Take it ... take it ... take it ...”

Rebecca: “Uh uh. You can do better. You can go longer. Take it. Tap out all you want, pretty girl. I know it’s reflexive. But I know you can take it. So I’m not letting up. Focus on that cock gagging your pretty little throat and know that I’m only going to let up when I damn well want to, and just enjoy that sense of helplessness. Cry those pretty tears all you want, but take pride in how well you’re doing. Trust me, baby, by the time we’re through with you, you’re going to win every blowjob contest you ever enter.”

Nikki: [Breathlessly:] “Fuck yeah she will.”

Rebecca: “Aaand ... there you go, sweetheart. Get your breath back. Aw, look at that *smile.* See? Doesn’t it feel good knowing how long you can hold cock down your throat?”

Nikki: [Breathlessly and barely in control:] “Fuck, I’m not going to last!”

Rebecca: “Okay, okay. Slow down. Get a fucking hold of yourself. This little angel has done *so* well for us, I think she deserves a treat. Nikki, you back out of her and lie down on the floor. Don’t worry, girl. That cock is going right back in you. And so’s this one. Here, take my hand. We’re going to stand you up, and now we’re going to sit you down, right on Nikki’s cock. No no no, don’t turn around. You face me with your back to Nikki. Good girl. Feet on the floor, hands on the floor ... good girl ... and now Nikki’s going to line that cock up again, and you just sit ... back ... down. Good girl. All the way down. All the way in.”

Nikki: [Sighing] “Oh Christ *yes,* that feels so fucking good.”

Rebecca: “You just keep still, Nikki. Let her settle in. Because I’m going to get right up between both of your legs here, and you and I going to DP this sexy bitch until her brain fucking bursts.”

Nikki: [Laughing]

Rebecca: “You ready for that, sweetheart? Both holes stuffed with big fat cocks? I see the fear in your eyes. But I also see desire. You want it bad, don’t you? Yeah? Good girl. It’s okay, you can list your legs up. I’ll hold them steady. And now I’m just going slide on in and make myself ... mmm ... *right* at home.”

Nikki: [Laughing] “I can totally feel your cock spreading her open.”

Rebecca: “Just settle back, sweetheart. Nikki will hold you. And I’m going to fuck you, just ... like ... this.”

(Optional) {Sound effects: flesh slapping flesh, firmly but at a slow and gentle rhythm to start, as Rebecca starts fucking}

Nikki: [Speaking in one ear:] “How hot is this, baby? A big thick dick inside you, and those gorgeous tits right in your face.”

Rebecca: “I think she’s liking this. Just look at that smile.”

Nikki: “Seriously. I feel like we can do anything we want with this slut.”

Rebecca: [A little more breathlessly and distractedly as she picks up the pace a little:] “I think ... I think you’re ... I think you’re right about that ...”

Nikki: [Also a little more breathlessly and grunting with occasional gasps as the listener rocks a little faster on her cock:] “I think we can ... make any kind of ... *conditions* that we want, too. Like ... Becks and I ... have been thinking about ... starting our own web show. You know, to make a little ... extra money? Maybe on Pornhub, or maybe OnlyFans. I dunno. But I ... mmm, damn that feels good. I think we can ... make a ... star out of you.”

Rebecca: [Breathlessly as she picks up the pace even more] “Damn right we can. The little slut inside her wants to come out *so* bad. Is this what you needed, slut? Hmm? Two girls with the right parts to claim this hot body and fuck that slut out for all to see?”

Nikki: [Groaning] “Christ, Becks, I don’t even have to move. You’re working her all up and down my dick.”

Rebecca: “Yeah? How bout now?” [Slows her pace a bit but slams in harder with each thrust]

Nikki: [Groaning] “Fuck yes, pound this bitch out.”

Rebecca: “Mmm, I don’t think Nikki’s going to last much longer. You ready for that, pretty girl? That hot blast of cum filling up your pretty ass? I’m pretty close, too. You’re such a *hot* piece of ass. I think we might time this just right.”

Nikki: [Breathlessly:] “I’m so ... so *close.* Cum with us, baby. All at once.”

Rebecca: [Breathlessly as she ramps the pack back up without easing up:] “You can do it. All at once. You, me and Nikki.” 

Nikki: “Cumforme cumforme cumforme ...”

Rebecca: [Savagely as she stops holding anything back:] “Come on, you sexy bitch, get off on my cock, it’s what you want, it’s what you want ...”

Nikki: [Squealing] “*Fuck,* here it comes!” [Crying out with her orgasm]

[Cheering and clapping and yells of applause from the girls downstairs, muffled and distant]

Rebecca: [Laughing] “Here she cums, too. That’s a good girl. That’s a good girl. Ride these cocks right over the edge, and let it all out for everyone to hear.” [Picks up the pace as fast as she can until she cums, then, panting:] “Yes! Yes! Ohhh ... fuck ... *yes!” [Sighing as she starts recovering, then laughing] “How was that, baby? Was that just what you always needed?”

Nikki: “Think we made a new friend for life?” [Starts gently kissing the listener’s neck and shoulders]

Rebecca: “Uh-huh. I think she’s going to keep coming back and back and back for more. Come here, pretty girl. Give me a kiss.”

[Short, wet, hungry kiss between Rebecca and listener]

Rebecca: “Okay, let’s get you up.”

(Optional) {Sound effects: general movement as Rebecca withdraws and helps the listener off Nikki}

Nikki: [Laughing] “I’m afraid to stand up. I don’t think my legs will work.”

Rebecca: “Here. Give me your hand.”

Nikki: [Grunting as Rebecca helps her off the floor]

Rebecca: “Come on. Let’s all have a lie down.”

(Optional) {Sound effects: bed springs and sheets rustling as all three settle on Rebecca’s bed}

Rebecca: [Speaking in one ear:] “You did so good tonight, baby. I know we got pretty rough with you, but I think we made that slut inside you very, very happy. I think *you* made that inner slut so very, very happy.” [Starts kissing listener’s ear]

Nikki: [Enthusiastically:] “Uh *huh.*” [Laughing] “I can’t wind down. Just look at these fucking tits of hers.” [Starts lightly licking and sucking at listener’s breast]

Rebecca: “She does make it hard to stop.” [Softly moaning in contentment while continuing to kiss around listener’s ear] “What about you, pretty girl? Had enough of us yet? Or do you want to stick around for more?”

Nikki: [Laughing] “Oh, I want to, but I don’t think I have that in me.”

Rebecca: [Speaking in between kisses] “No. Not tonight. Right now we’re all just going to settle in and recover. But baby? Before you drift off the sleep? You have a choice to make. I know we didn’t really give you one with letting our roommates watch this little show, but tomorrow? If we wake up and find you here? Well, right now, our roommates are setting up that web channel for us. And that little video we just shot? They’re getting it all ready to upload.”

Nikki: [Speaking eductively in between licking and sucking:] “For the whole fucking world to watch. I told you, baby. We’re going to make a star out of you.” 

Rebecca: [Speaking in between kisses] “Of course, as hot as this was, I think the finished product will be kind of amateurish. I mean, it’s just the one shot, and I’m not even sure how much of it was in-frame. And Nikki and I, we’re both kind of perfectionists. When we take on a project, we like to get ambitious. We’ll need better lighting, multiple angles, close-ups, makeup, outfits ...”

Nikki: [Speaking in between licks and sucks] “Are you up for that, pretty girl?”

Rebecca: [Speaking in between kisses] “Shh. You don’t have to answer now. Just lie there and enjoy all this pampering and all that nasty cum leaking out of you until Nikki and I just ... pass ... out. And when we wake up, if we’re all still cuddling, well, we’ll know your answer. So if that doesn’t sound good to you? All you have to do is drag yourself out of bed at some point and take your little walk-of-shame home, and our roomies will delete that video. But if they see you walking down those stairs with us in the morning ...” [Chuckling]

[Nikki and Rebecca continue to lightly kiss and lick and suck at the listener’s ear and breasts before fading out]


End file.
